The Triangle Combination
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "The Binary Connection" Will Leonard survive an encounter with both Penny and Alex? Did he ever Google this situation? Did Penny remember his inhaler? Leonard/Penny/Alex.


The Triangle Combination by patricia51

(Sequel to "The Binary Connection" Will Leonard survive an encounter with both Penny and Alex? Did he ever Google this situation? Did Penny remember his inhaler? Leonard/Penny/Alex.)

Leonard Hofstadter knew this entire situation was absurd. So what? It wasn't the first time he and his friends had got completely carried away over something that any observers would probably simply shake their heads in amazement. Assuming of course that they didn't call the police. Or the local Mental Health clinic.

As he, Sheldon, Raj and Howard made their way up the stairs he admitted that this probably DID take the cake. When the comment had been made that climbing the stairs all together without losing touch with the ring was ridiculous he had replied, offering the question that didn't they think driving here from CalTech wasn't. But actually the most incredible part so far had been getting into his car without losing touch, which required them all squeezing through one door. The shift lever had probably scarred him forever.

Still, he was as determined as any of the other three to win the contest and get to keep the ring. Not only was it a collector's item of extraordinary rarity it had looked amazing on the chain around Penny's neck and nestled in the valley between her breasts. Just thinking of that made him start to breathe harder.

Speaking of Penny there she was. Naturally of course she showed up just as they were dipping and rising in unison to pick up his door keys. From the now familiar smile on her face he could tell she was enjoying how completely absurd they all looked.

"Whatcha doing?" she inquired, looking even happier with the anticipation of hearing him try to explain exactly what they WERE doing.

Although he probably looked as embarrassed as he felt Leonard explained about the ring they were all touching and the object of the exercise. He told her he knew that it must all seem pointless and silly to her.

Amazingly she shook her head. "No, no, no. You are my boyfriend. Nothing you do is silly to me."

"Thank you."

She smiled again and walked to her apartment door. She stopped in a provocative pose, one finger hooked in the carry straps of the pair of bags draped over her shoulder.

"By the way, these two bags are from Victoria's Secret." Without waiting she walked through her door, leaving it ajar.

Leonard vaguely sensed the other guys were looking at him. He didn't look back. His attention was focused where Penny had just disappeared although the image of her pose and naughty grin stayed in his mind's eye. As soon as he could manage to speak he made his decision

"I'm out."

He didn't quite charge after Penny but he did move quickly, pausing only to lock the door after him. She was moving towards the bedroom door, her entire body swaying slightly in the way that she knew drove him crazy. He followed her, barely resisting the urge to start tearing off his clothes. Or her clothes. Or both. But he really wanted to see her in whichever of the outfits she chose to wear for him. He still wondered why there were two bags.

Surprising him, when they reached the almost closed bedroom door Penny stopped. When he caught up to her she put a hand on his shoulder and then softly kissed him. Then she opened the door with one hand as she gently urged him forward with the other.

"Oh go on," Penny smothered an urge to giggle as she pushed him through the door of her bedroom.

Leonard took two steps and stopped. He blinked his eyes several times in quick succession. Then he did it again. He reached up and touched his glasses. Yes, they were still there and he was pretty sure he was awake so apparently what he saw in front of him was really there.

Alex Jenson was on the bed. Penny's bed. The covers were thrown back and the grad student was stretched out in a pose he suddenly remembered seeing before inside various magazines he had explored as a teenager.

The dark-haired girl laid on her side, her head propped up on one hand with the elbow braced on the bed. The other arms stretched along her side, forming a line with her legs that seemed to go farther than he thought they could. And she was all in white. White thigh high stockings fastened to a lacey white garter belt topped with a filmy white nightie that more teased the sight of her body rather than hiding anything.

Leonard swallowed. Hard. He drank in the girl for long moments before remembering just where he was and who he was with. He managed to tear his eyes away from Alex and turn.

"Penny?" he croaked from a throat as dry as the Sahara Desert. "What's going... Oh my GOD!"

His girlfriend leaned against the doorframe. Her shoes, top and jeans were in a pile beside her on the floor. One foot was braced on he other knee, showing off her legs to perfection. Her outfit matched Alex's except it was all in black. Black stockings, black garter belt and a black baby-doll fastened with a single tie at the top. The black satin did nothing to hide Penny's cleavage or cover the triangle of blonde hair between her legs.

"Leonard?" she purred as she moved towards him. "Don't you think you should take your clothes off?"

The physicist was not given the opportunity to answer. When she reached him she kissed him, closing his still open mouth with her own. She pressed him back irresistibly until the back of his legs hit the bed and he toppled onto it. She went with him and then Alex joined in and in practically no time at all they had striped Leonard and were falling on him.

One thing Leonard was used to was foreplay. Not only did he enjoy it but knowing that he was no sexual god he prided himself on pleasing his partner. Especially Penny. But the girls gave him no opportunity for that. Alex's nightie went flying, proving that just like Penny panties were not an item included in her outfit. She pulled him on top of her, guiding his nearly painful erection into her. Her slender legs wrapped around him and pulled him into her. The scientific part of his mind that always remained slightly detached noted that the grad student was already quite wet. He wondered why even as he began to slowly slide in and out of her.

"Alex!" laughed Penny. "I know we agreed but goodness don't be greedy."

"Your turn will come," Alex replied as she arched slightly under Leonard. "In the meantime feel free to join in."

How was Penny going to join in Leonard wondered. The answer came when his girlfriend calmly and carefully adjusted his position so that he was half-kneeling and half-sitting while Alex's legs rested against his chest with his arms around her to hold her in place. He could still thrust but the pace slowed as he could no longer use his full weight. Of course that simply meant he would last that much longer, obviously a good thing.

The rest of Alex's body was stretched out straight away from him, flat on her back. His fingers itched to explore her pert breasts, smaller than Penny's but still very nice. But he couldn't in his position. Then he discovered that Penny had her own plans for Alex.

She clambered on the bed, having discarded her baby-doll. She swung around to face him, kneeling beside Alex. Then one leg was lifted over the other girl and Leonard's mouth dropped open as Penny proceeded to sit down right on top of Alex. Specifically she lowered her blonde curls onto the other girl's waiting face. Alex' head was tipped back slightly and before it disappeared from Leonard's sight he saw the dark-haired girl's outstretched tongue spear his girlfriend.

Leonard's head reeled. His body continued to pump himself in and out of Alex but his eyes threatened to pop out of his head as Penny rode the other girls face. Alex reached up to cup Penny's breasts and the blonde reached down, taking the other's nipples in her fingers.

Penny began to roll her hips and bounce slightly. Alex abandoned the blonde's breasts, instead grasping Penny's hips and hanging on so she could continue to keep her face buried in Penny's wetness. And from the sounds Penny made and the way her body shook apparently Alex was doing a very good job of devouring her. Penny on the other hand hung on and each time she bounced just a little higher she tugged Alex's nipples more and more, stretching them and the firm small breasts as well. From the occasional muffled cry the grad student was loving it.

And so was he. The idea that he was having sex with a girl who at the same time was performing oral sex on his girlfriend was too much. He leaned forward and kissed Penny and slammed himself as hard as he could in and out of Alex, trying desperately to hold off exploding until the girls did. It was touch and go but Penny broke their kiss in order to cry out and Alex nearly threw him off the bed with her release just as he emptied himself deep inside the dark-haired girl.

Penny fell sideways, allowing Alex to breathe apparently from the whooping noises he thought she was making. Then as his chest tightened he realized that the whooping noises were coming from him.

"Penny, get the inhaler," he heard Alex cry out. "He's having an asthma attack."

Even with his lungs threatening to close up Leonard couldn t help but admire the view as Penny scrambled across the bed to reach for the inhaler sitting on the nightstand. Her bare legs were perfect as always and the sight of her beautiful round full rear end bouncing in her haste was inspiring even under the circumstances. Nor was the view any less delightful as she clambered back to him with her breasts wobbling. She hastily handed him the inhaler, keeping her hand on his to make sure he got it up to his mouth. He squeezed and felt the mist begin to open his lungs. Both girls assisted him in propping his back against the headboard and watched carefully until his breathing returned to normal.

Leonard managed a smile. "I'm glad you had that near at hand."

"Oh sweetie," Penny replied. "I worried that you might have an attack the moment you realized what was going on. I had one in my hand after I undressed and Alex had one under the pillow. And then there was this one on the nightstand. Good thing because sometime during the past half hour I dropped the one I had and the one under the pillow ended up somewhere behind and under the bed.

"So you planned all this."

"Of course silly," Penny replied. "You don't think Alex just hangs around in my bed on the off chance that we have accidentally timed this right do you?"

"I guess not," admitted Leonard. "But how did you..."

"Come up with this? Well a few days ago I lost my temper, with the help of some rum, and went over to CalTech to kick Alex's butt. Instead what started out as a wrestling match turned into something else."

"However," interjected Alex, "I DID manage to apologize to Penny for attempted boyfriend poaching. I AM sorry. I shouldn't have flirted with you."

"You really were flirting with me?" marveled Leonard.

"I told you Alex," sighed Penny with a smile on her face. "A woman coming on to him just goes right over his head. He just doesn't see it. Or believe it. I'm almost surprised he didn't stand there with a puzzled look and ask us what was going on here this afternoon."

"Okay I'm not THAT slow," protested Leonard.

"If you say so. Anyway," the blonde went on, "we decided in celebration of you being so sweetly oblivious to other girls and as a gift to Alex for being so sweet about giving up her pursuit of you without requiring our discussion sinking to serious violence." Alex grinned rather then looking offended.

"By the way," Penny waggled a forefinger in front of Leonard's nose. "Do NOT get the idea that this is some kind of door opening to a wild, uninhibited lifestyle. Well maybe but only with ME. Do NOT start checking out other females and wondering how they would look in white lingerie. You save all your loving for me. Got it?"

Leonard simply nodded.

"Good." Penny kissed him. Now it's time for round two," she announced and she kissed him again.

"Oh I'm not sure I'm up for... ohhhhhhhhh." Leonard broke off his protest. Alex had just slid her lips over his rapidly reenergizing shaft, taking him in until her nose bumped against his groin. Her head started to bob.

"How's it going down there?" giggled Penny.

Alex let Leonard's erection slip from her mouth. "It's nice. He tastes good, a mixture of him and you all together. But let's not waste this on my tonsils."

"Good point." With that the blonde waitress made her way to the middle of the bed and got on her hands and knees. She was facing away from Leonard and proceeded to wiggle her ass at him.

"Come on Leonard," she teased. "Show us what you got. Or do you need to go Google this situation?"

"I think I can manage," smiled Leonard as he knelt behind Penny. He ran his hands over her perfect round butt, bending to lustily and noisily kiss each cheek before settling in position. Firmly gripping Penny's hips he leaned into her, aided by the wetness of both his shaft and of the blonde's well licked target. Smoothly he sank into her and closed his eyes as he groaned in happiness.

He opened them again as Penny gave a muffled moan in return. He saw why. He had wondered why penny's hands had been precariously placed at the foot of the bed. Now it was obvious. The blonde head was already bobbing slowly up and down, obviously giving Alex a tongue lashing for the slender grad student was now right in front of Penny's face, her fingers tangled in the unbound blonde hair before her.

The part of Leonard's brain that always insisted on remaining apart from this sort of activities was captivated by the sight of Alex's long dark hair falling in front of her. As the grad student moaned and smothered cries of passion he enjoyed how her swaying breasts and their pink tips peeked through the covering locks. Then that part of his mind abandoned it objectivity and joined the rest which was completely lost in pounding Penny and watching her ass bounce as he thrust into her.

This time lasted longed. Alex had already noisily announced two orgasms from Penny's tongue and lips and Penny had paused long enough in her devouring of the other girl to cry out in one of her own before Leonard found himself building to a crescendo. He drove as hard as he could into penny and held there while he emptied himself into her. The blonde shook, squealed and then collapsed on the bed. Leonard fell on top of her and Alex toppled to one side with a dreamy smile on her face. A smile that would still be there when they all woke up after a sudden nap and decided that they could go one more round if no one minded not being able to walk the next day.

No one did. And no one could the next day.

Amazingly the trio had managed to keep the noise to a dull roar. Howard and Raj didn't give the occasional thud from across the hall much notice as they continued to be riveted on the ring. As for Sheldon, when he thought of Leonard at all his thoughts were the same.

"Poor Leonard. Missing all the fun and excitement. He just never learns."

(The End)

(My thanks to zhalen565 who reminded me earlier that he hoped that Leonard had his inhaler close at hand.) 


End file.
